Tu Cicatriz
by Anyara
Summary: Una pequeña historia que habla de los recuerdos que puede traer una simple melodía y de las cosas que en ocasiones dejamos escapar InuKag...


Caminaba por un costado de la carretera, llevaba sus jeans favoritos y al hombro una mochila que llevaba recuerdos estampados de cada lugar en el que había estado, durante este verano, su largo cabello plateado y sus hermosos ojos dorados, eran algo que no pasaba inadvertido, no había mucho en lo que pensar, se avecinaba nuevamente la rutina a su vida, los amigos hechos durante el verano, ya quedaban atrás… ahí viene un vehículo…extendió su mano pidiendo que lo llevaran, pero el carro continuo su recorrido sin prestarle atención y el tampoco se la dio, continuo caminando sumido en una extraña melancolía, ese sentimiento de vernos nuevamente enjaulados, caminando por aquella carretera se sentía realmente libre, … viene otro carro, voltea para pedir el aventón, pero una vez mas no le prestan atención, probablemente no le habría importado si no hubiera salido de dentro de aquel vehículo una exquisita y conocida melodía para el…

Cuantos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente en aquel momento, eran imágenes que iban entregando a su rostro un aspecto de increíble añoranza, hacia cuanto de ellos?... dos años?... si eran dos años…

Tocaba la puerta de ese apartamento, algo nervioso, no sabia muy bien que era lo que lo impulsaba a llegar hasta ese lugar, sabia que no podía haber nada útil en hacerlo, lo mejor seria darse la media vuelta e irse de ahí antes de que ella abriera, pero fue tarde, era un poco diferente a como la había imaginado, su cabello era un poco mas oscuro y mas largo, lo traía suelto y algo desordenado, sus ropas eran tan simples, solo un vestidito violeta con pequeñas flores estampadas, sujeto por dos delgados pabilos, amarrados sobre sus hombros desnudos, su figura no era realmente estilizada, mas bien, era una chica voluptuosa, de una redondez bien marcada en sus formas sus pestañas oscuras y bien perfiladas, eran el marco de aquellos ojos cafés y sus labios, ellos si eran exactos y venia descalza.

Inuyasha?..., si le respondió, hola y ella se abalanzo a el marcando sus labios en su mejilla izquierda con una afecto tan real que lo descoloco, era mas expresiva de lo que había podido imaginar, durante sus largas conversaciones, ella tomo su mano y lo invito a entrar, le resultaba tan fácil, convertirlo en parte de todo lo suyo, que el no se extraño de que lo dejara entrar a su habitación mientras ella terminaba de arreglar su cabello, se suponía que esto seria algo así como una reunión de amigos, el comenzó a tomar los objetos que ella tenia sobre sus muebles y repisas, era todo tan variado que podía poner una tienda de artículos extraños con todo aquello, sobre la mesita de noche, encontró una carpeta, seguramente hecha por ella, con materiales muy artesanales, pequeñas flores secas decoraban la tapa, comenzó tímidamente a abrir aquella bóveda de sentimientos y encontró en ella impreso en papel, todo lo que le había sido enviado, todo lo que ella había creado para el… Su lógica le dijo una ves mas que no debía estar ahí, que debía correr ahora que era tiempo aun, pero no se movía ni un ápice, permaneció ahí de pie junto a su descubrimiento, cuando ella volvió a entrar, el la observo, ella continuaba descalza paseándose por todo el lugar, finalmente encontró sus sandalias, para ella todo parecía tan simple, se dijo el, sabia que no la amaba, o si?... no, no podía amarla… pero habría deseado estrecharla hasta quitarle el aliento… ella lo miro mientras terminaba de ponerse las sandalias y comenzó a observarlo en forma inquisidora… porque lee mi mente?... se pregunto el… sabiendo que ella ya había notado su inquietud… eso era algo que el no lograba comprender… aquel entendimiento instantáneo que hubo entre los dos desde el principio…

Que pasa?... fue la pregunta, mientras ella buscaba insistentemente en sus ojos la respuesta… nada… respondió, sin poder dejar de mirar sus labios, acaso ella se especializaba en derribar las barreras que el estaba dispuesto a reconstruir?...ella acaricio el cabello tras la oreja del joven, en un sincero acto de afecto, solo afecto, ella lo amaba, es verdad y el lo sabia, pero no buscaba verlo angustiado, solo quería verlo feliz… el tomo esa mano que lo acariciaba y la llevo a sus labios, poniendo en la palma de ella un beso y luego otro y otro…suplicando ser aceptado en un infinito y sentido abrazo

Como llegaron a compartir aquel acto tan sublime y entregado?... no lo sabia, … pero estaban ahí, abrazados y pacíficos, el acariciaba el largo cabello negro, que se veía aun mas oscuro contra la pálida piel, cuando en la pequeña radio que había en la habitación, se escuchaba una melodía que marcaba la unión…

No jurábamos por nada más   
Que arrancarnos la maleza de una vez  
Me quede boqueando como un pez  
Nadie mas borro tu cicatriz en mi

Osadía loca husmear en tus cosas  
Duele de placer  
Tu cicatriz en mí

Hey, te suplico estrellarme en vos  
Cocinarme lento como ICARO  
en el sol  
Desde que te ame  
Nunca se borro tu cicatriz en mí

Osadía loca husmear en tus cosas  
Duele de placer  
Tu cicatriz en mí.

Han pasado ya dos años de todo ello… y aun permaneces en mi alma… que habrá sido de ti después de ello?... nunca lo supe… solo se que habríamos sido una hermosa historia…Creo que ahora vives en un lejano país, dicen que de hermosos paisajes, habrás encontrado la paz allá?... espero que si… aun ningún vehículo se detiene… y sigo caminando, crees que la carretera me lleve a ti?...

Nota: Hola a todos, disculpenme, pero esta es una pequeña historia que me nacio empleando una cancion que me encanta y quise compartirla con uds., utilizando a nuesrtos queridos Inuyasha y Kagome, en un universo alterno, Gomen (disculpe)

Arigatou


End file.
